


Trouble with Drabbles

by ParapluiePliant



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Tumblr kiss prompt, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParapluiePliant/pseuds/ParapluiePliant
Summary: "Trouble with Drabbles" contains my future drabble/ficlet collection of The 100.Chapter 1: The bunker still held some secrets. One of them had been a storage room full of strange objects that helped to keep the delinquents occupied. Shenanigans ensue.





	Trouble with Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and thank you for finding your way to my drabble/ficlet collection for The 100 called "Trouble with Drabbles"!  
> I hope you'll enjoy your stay. :)
> 
> Chapter 1 - Kiss Prompt #11 - 'We're actually kind of silly for once' (Bellarke Edition) [prompt received on tumblr from anonymous]

Clarke Griffin can actually be fun. She just don’t get many opportunities to prove it. Now here she was, in an underground bunker waiting for the second apocalypse to pass, nervously operating on her next patient. Deep concentration was written all over her face.

 

Until it beeped.

 

The patient’s nose glowed red and a disappointed murmur went through the crowd. A silent curse escaped Clarke’s lips before she passed the tweezers to the next player.

 

“Clarkey. I am more than relieved that it wasn’t me on that table. Good to know that you need a life or death situation to rescue patients without fail, if I may say so, as being a living and breathing example of that curiosity myself.”

 

With that, Jasper threw his arms up in the air and turned his body to the right and to the left for anyone to see. The crowd started to cheer and laugh which elicited a smile from Clarke.

 

When they had escaped into the bunker and locked themselves up behind doors of lead and concrete, there had still been some sealed rooms waiting for them to be explored. One of them had actually been a storage room full of strange objects, most of them unknown to the former inhabitants of the Ark. Among these objects were books they had never heard of before, tools they had never seen before and games to pass the time of which they had never dreamt of before.

 

Talking about dreams. Bellamy was standing a bit aside, his nose buried in a weighty tome. He was living in his own world for a while now, not noticing anything or anyone around him. It was an endearing sight.

 

However, she also felt unusual playful today. Still buzzed and excited from the joy around her, she sneaked up on him, and poked his side to catch his attention. Startled, Bellamy closed the book and turned towards her with wide eyes. With an air of innocence, Clarke took a peek at the cover of the book before asking him what exactly the book was about.

 

“It’s a book about mythology from around the world. There are some stories I didn’t know of”, Bellamy answered with wistful eyes. Clarke sobbered a bit, her high-spirit from before toned down.

 

“Wanna read some for me?”, she offered him. With a slight shrug, she added ”I know only a few to none, so you will have an avid listener in me.”

 

For a moment, Bellamy was taken aback before regaining his posture, giving her a fond smile in return.

 

“Yeah, sure. Anyone in particular?”

 

Bellamy opened the book again, holding it towards Clarke, so she could take a close look at the different titles. Her eyes skimmed up and down the pages before landing on a rather complicated title. She pointed at it and Bellamy skipped to the page while sitting down, leaning on a heavily decorated chest.

 

Clarke sat beside him, her legs drawn to her chest, fascinated by his smooth and low voice bringing life to the stories from ages ago. Another thing that fascinated her were his attempts to keep his hair out of his eyes. He either tried to whip or blow his hair out of his face every few sentences, only to have them fall back in place again. Stubborness from head to toe. Literally.

 

For the first time, she really noticed how long his hair had actually grown since their first moments on Earth. Looking around, searching for something to hold his hair back, Clarke spotted a unique piece of accesory. She quickly stood up which made Bellamy stop immediately, his quizzical gaze following her while standing up himself. She snatched the accessory from a nearby bust and approached Bellamy with a perky grin. Tenderly, she moved her fingers through his smooth hair, combing the soft locks back before putting her discovery in his hair. 

 

“Who’s the princess now?”, Clarke asked him with a kittenish expression. The tiara on his head looked so foreign on him, it made her giggle. Bellamy’s eyes fluttered, his ears showing a hint of pink.

 

“You need a horse and a sword! You cannot fight the dragon and save the Princess without them, Prince Griffin!”, Riley chimed in in the crowd’s joyful whooping.

 

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

 

Those who had been previously scattered within different parts of the storage room, came now together on a quest to find a horse and a sword for Clarke. A milling mass, scavenging and shouting all over the place. It was truly marvellous and heart-warming to observe this scene after all the hardships they’ve all gone through. There was still something innocent left in them.

 

In the end, they had found a sword made of plastic and in lieu of a horse, a yellow tricycle had to suffice. As Clarke accepted the sword from Harper, the crowd started to laugh. Confused, Clarke turned around to witness Bellamy trying to bend his long legs so that he would fit on the tricycle. After succeeding, a wide grin appeared on his face and with a mischivous glint in his eyes, Bellamy was raising his chin challenging at her.

 

“Do you really believe that me, the princess, should walk the way back to your castle?”

 

As if to prove his point, Bellamy pedalled along the small trail between the towers of trinkets, but only with great difficulty and a lot of effort. Clarke was about to burst of laughter. Holding her stomach, she fell on her knees with tears streaming down her face and for once, they weren’t of grief, sadness or despair. And it was the sound of laughter instead of bullets that ricocheted around the hall.

 

She was still laughing when Bellamy had finally managed to entangle his legs from the horse made of steel, now kneeling down in front of her. Grinning from ear to ear, he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, slowly caressing her cheeks to wipe away the ebbing tears. 

 

For a moment, he looked rather sheepish, planning his next steps while observing her with warm and affectionate brown eyes, before finally turning back into his cocky self.

 

“To laugh at your future wife is not appropriate, my lord. You should make her laugh.”

 

Clarke looked at him with bright, blue eyes. Even the summer sky looked pale in comparison. With her face lit up, she looked as young as she actually was. And Bellamy wanted to keep it that way. Ignoring the funny feeling growing in his stomach, he continued his silly act.

 

“And may I advice you, my lord, that you show her respect…”

 

He was violently interrupted by the soft sensation of her lips. Short and sweet.

 

“…woo her…”

 

Another peck to his cheek. Bellamy slowed down.

 

“…be by her side in times of distress…”

 

She reached for his forehead this time. The kiss was as sweet as before but her lips lingered now longer on his skin.

 

“…and face and share the burden of leadership together with her….”

 

Squeezing his hand, she gave him another kiss on the yet unattended cheek. Bellamy’s voice was almost a whisper.

 

“…before you eventually kiss her.”

 

Again, Clarke went for his lips but he was prepared this time, catching her with his own. It felt natural, it felt right like fitting two pieces together that have been torn apart. When she leaned away, Clarke was glowing from the inside out.

 

“How often do I have to kiss you before you finally shut up?”, she asked him affectionately.

 

Dumbfoundedly and still savouring the tingling sensation on his lips, Bellamy looked at her, his brain still trying to process everything that had occured in the last few minutes. The delinquents were forgotten, almost non-existent with them being unusually quiet all the time. Yet, they seemed a bit faster than him when loud cheering errupted into the air without warning, waking him from his stupor.

 

“We’re actually kind of silly for once and you had to exaggerate, didn’t you?”

 

Clarke’s head was tilted to one side, one eyebrow raised higher than the other.

 

Reality finally caught up with him, a cheeky grin spreading on his face.

 

“If I had known that this is all it would take to make you laugh and kiss me, I would have probably done it sooner.”

 

A short laugh escaped her before Clarke chivalrously extended her hand to Bellamy.

 

“Having fun yet, princess?”

 

Both tried to keep a serious face but failed simultaneously in their attempt to surpress a grin, remembering a day long gone by.

 

The delinquents were still cheering and whooping in the background and it was a miracle that no one else had appeared to check on them. Causing such a ruckus, half the bunker should know about them by now. Bellamy had decided not to care. Scooting closer to Clarke and wrapping her in his arms before mingling her laugh with his own. They could be silly for once. 


End file.
